narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sora Yajuu
|english voice=Shaun Fleming |japanese voice=Masakazu Morita |species=Human |gender=Male |birthdate=August 2 |deceased state=Alive |age-part2=15 |rank-part2=Chūnin |Kekkei Genkai=Ōzaru(Kekkei Genkai) |parents=Tsume Yajuu~ Mother, Onnarashii~ Older Sister, Itachou Yajuu ~ Uncle, Sakushi Yajuu~ Cousin |affiliations=Hakkingakure |teams=Team Haibun, |clan=Yajuu Clan |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} Sora Yajuu(そらやじゅう,Yajuu Sora) is a Chūnin-level shinobi from Hakkingakure, and is a member of Team Haibun. Background As a boy, Sora normally spent his time in the Iron Forest training and playing with animals. He manged to master the Ōzaru before the normal age and created new techniques for the Kekkei Genkai. However due to his clans savage history he was always alone and could never make friends, one day a group of kids had bullied him and out of rage he transformed into his Ōzaru until he was however, stopped by Obito. After being defeated by Obito he planed to become the next Hakkinkage. He later become a member of Team Haibun. Appearance Despite his age, Sora has the appearance of a young boy. He wears a small, short-sleeved shirt with white sleeves, yellow hems yellow center, and white lining around the center. This shirt is open, exposing Sora's chest. His hair is sandy blond, and his eyes are blue. For an unknown reason, Sora has a small scar on his right cheek, Sora's unique, navy pants have uneven legs, with his right pant leg reaching just past his knee, and his left reaching to just about mid-thigh. Personality Despite his clans heritage Sora is a kind, carefree, and laid back individual. He cares for his friends and village and is also very protective of his clan, and normally threatens people if they disrespect it. He is also very loving towards wild life as he loves being with animals and become sad or angry when they are hurt or killed. Abilities Much like Yuina and Obito, Sora is a fine and capable ninja and has even been able to exchange blows with Haibun, Mubi Ryou and Kawarama Uchiha, despite losing all three fights he was able to give all three shinobi a difficult time keeping up with him. Taijutsu Like most members of his clan, Sora is a highly skilled user of Taijutsu. In his battle with Haibun, he has shown the ability to change his battle tactics in the middle of attacks. Yajuu Clan Techniques As a member of the Yajuu clan, Sora is well versed in the clan's techniques. Sora is able to transform his body into a great ape, and to return to his human form at will. This ability also allows him to change his body shape, giving him the ability to increase the size of his limbs, thus proportionally increasing his strength if necessary. Like most members of his clan, he is also fairly strong being able to lift a bolder ten times his size and hurl it with little to no problem. Bukijutsu Bōjutsu During his time at the academy, Sora became very interested in Bōjutsu. After learning that , the third was a master at the art he began to study Bōjutsu from a fellow Yajuu clan member. After three months he became particularly skilled in it, shown in his rematch against Obito. With his staff techniques, he was even able to break the Steel Release of Haibun. In the anime Sora also kept Bō Staff with along with his main staff Iji. Shurikenjutsu Aside form his Bōjutsu, Sora has been trained in the art of Shurikenjutsu. Due to his great agility he is able to perform high jumps in which he can throw his Kunai and Shuriken. He is also able to perfrom the Shadow Senbon, Manipulated Shuriken Technique and the Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades. Trivia Quotes